Typically ice hockey skate blades are sharpened with a hollow grind. This allows the sharpened blade edges to protrude further and dig into the ice surface for added traction. The deeper the hollow, the greater the bite. As the ice skate blade slides on the ice surface during skating, there is constant friction as ice commonly contains microscopic abrasive materials. Friction causes blade wear. As the edges of the skate blade wear down, the hollow diminishes. Mild edge deterioration does not require a thorough grinding. A tuning of the edges will restore the bite. After several tuning sessions it may be necessary to restore the depth of the hollow using a power grinder.
There are many types of ice hockey skate blade grinding machines in use. These machines are adjustable to make a wide range of hollows. The depth of the hollow determines the bite the skate feels as wells as the length of time between sharpening. Ice hockey skate blades differ in hollow size, rocker size and blade width. Deeper hollows, i.e. 5/16 and 3/8 inch radius hollows, generally last longer and provide more bite. Moderate hollows, such as 1/2 inch radius hollows, provide less bite. The most suitable hollow for a particular skate blade depends on several factors. For example, the size of the skater, the skater's skating style, and ice hardness are considered to determine the proper depth of the hollow. Also, the amount of contact a blade has with the ice surface determines the hollow radius to achieve a desired bite. The most common sizes for blade hollows are the 5/16 and 3/8 inch radius hollows.
Ice hockey skate blades differ in width. TUUK skate blades and ICM skate blades have a thicker or relatively wide blade widths. In contrast, SLM skate blades and PRO-LITE3 skate blades have thinner or relatively narrow blade widths.
Blade rocker is the curvature of the blade from the toe to heel. The amount of curvature is measured in feet as though the blade was part of a large circle. The radius of this circle is the rocker of the blade. Most ice hockey skate blades have a 7 foot to 13 foot rocker. The smaller the rocker, the less the contact the blade has with the ice surface. Once a proper blade rocker and hollow are established it is important to maintain them.
Uneven or damaged edges can occur during a game or the course of a tournament rendering the skate inoperable and limiting the maneuverability of the skater. Correcting the damaged blade is dependent on locating a person to operate a grinding machine or having access to a portable skate sharpener for emergency rink-side use.